Fluid-ejection devices, such as print heads, usually include a carrier and a fluid-ejecting substrate (or print die), e.g., formed from silicon or the like using semiconductor processing methods, such as photolithography or the like. Conventionally, electrical interconnections are made using a flexible circuit that has metal leads that are coupled to bond pads located on the fluid-ejecting substrate. The metal leads and bond pads are usually encapsulated for protection. Encapsulation is usually accomplished by dispensing an encapsulant (or adhesive) to the bottom of the flexible circuit, curing the encapsulant, turning flexible circuit over, dispensing encapsulant on the top of the flexible circuit and over the bond pads, and curing the encapsulant. Subsequently, the fluid-ejecting substrate and the flexible circuit are adhered to the carrier. However, this produces stresses on the fluid-ejecting substrate where the flexible circuit is attached that could damage the fluid-ejecting substrate.